Si estamos juntos, nada es imposible
by Astrid Hofferson 01
Summary: Hipo al fin se decide por declarar su amor hacia Astrid, pero cuando todo era perfecto una fuerza oscura amenaza destruir toda muestra de amor en la Tierra e Hipo y Astrid son los únicos capaces de detenerlo, ¿Podrán nuestros héroes derrotar al ser oscuro?
1. un si lo cambia todo

**Hoooliiiiiissss. Okno. Bueno, soy nueva en esto de las historias y espero perdonen que sean tan cortos. Para los que son nuevos en la pag. Aquí hay algunas referencias q les van a servir.**

**Referencias:**

**P.O.V: Point Of View (punto de vista)**

**(…): Pensamiento**

**N/A: Nota de Autor**

**Flashback: Recuerdo**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a DreamWorks y Cressida Coswell (creo q se escribe asi, y si no es asi diganmelo en un review porfis asi lo se) solo me divierto creando historias.**

Un si lo cambia todo.

Estaba decidido, nada cambiaria su decisión, ni los nervios de hablarle, ni lo que ella responda. Una sola palabra cambiaria su mundo o lo hundiría en la tristeza.

Hipo P.O.V:

Hipo:- ¡Hola Astrid!

Astrid:- Ah! Hola Hipo, no te había visto desde ayer, ¿Qué paso?

Hipo:- Ah, nada.

Flashback:

Hipo:- Tiene que ser perfecto,¿No Chimuelo?

Chimuelo estaba mirando el fuego de la chimenea y tan solo asintió para tranquilizar a su jinete.

Hipo:- OK, todo va a salir bien, no debo preocuparme.

Fin Flashback:

Hipo:- No te preocupes no paso nada malo.

Astrid:- Oh que bien, ya me estaba preocupando y que te trae por aquí.

Hipo:- (Astrid, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?) Astrid, ¿Quieres… ir a volar?

Astrid:- Ah, claro

Hipo:- Bien, ¡CHIMUELO!

El dragón negro dejo que los amigos se montaran en el y comenzó su vuelo.

Hipo:- (Bien, plan B)

Volaron hasta una montaña que, en ese momento, no estaba nevada.

Astrid:-¿Por qué vinimos aquí?

Hipo.- No se, me pareció un lindo lugar.

Estuvimos el resto de la tarde juntos, hablando y riendo hasta que llego la noche.

Hipo:- Bien, creo que es hora de volver.

Astrid:- Que mal me divierto mucho contigo.

Hipo:- Esta bien, pero luego de que te pregunte algo.

Astrid:-¿Y que es?

Hipo:- Tu amistad vale mucho para mi, y no quiero otra cosa en el mundo que lo que estoy por preguntarte se haga realidad, Astrid Hofferson, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Astrid:- ¡Si!

Hipo:- Lo se, hay mejores vikingos que yo y, espera ¡¿Dijiste que si?!- pregunte incrédulo.

Astrid:- ¡Si!

Hipo:- Es el mejor día de mi vida.

Astrid:- Entonces, quieres ir a nuestra primera cita.

Hipo:- Creo que te gane con eso.

En ese momento Chimuelo nos llevo a volar hacia nuestra primera cita. Se sentía extraño decirlo, había soñado con poder decirlo toda mi vida, había soñado con este momento.

Astrid:- No vas a decirme a donde vamos, ¿Verdad?- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Hipo:-No, hasta que lleguemos no.

Astrid:- ¿Y falta mucho?

Hipo:- De hecho ya legamos.

Astrid P.O.V.: 

Llegamos a un campo repleto de flores azules.

Hipo:- Cuando volaba con Chimuelo encontré este lugar y me recordó tus bellos ojos azules.

De pronto, miles de mariposas amarillas se posaban sobre las flores.

Hipo:- Ellas me recordaron tu hermoso cabello color oro. Desde entonces, es mi lugar preferido.

No conocía a este Hipo, cuando quería, podía llegar a ser muy romántico y tierno. El resto de la tarde transcurrió tranquilamente hasta que llego la noche.

Hipo:- Bien, es hora de la sorpresa final.

Astrid:- ¿A que te refieres?

Hipo:- Ya veras.

Cuando volvíamos a Berk me preguntaba cual seria esa sorpresa. Luego, Hipo dejo de controlar a Chimuelo para posar sus ojos en mí, al parecer ya podía volar solo. De repente algo me sorprendió, pude sentir sus tiernos, calidos y dulces labios posarse sobre los míos. Estallaron fuegos artificiales a nuestras espaldas creando así un recuerdo inolvidable.

**Ahora, la diversión va a aparecer en el próximo capitulo, ¿O seria perdición?... Neh.**

**Chauchis**

**Astrid Hofferson 01**.


	2. una noticia impactante

**Hoooooliiiiiis de nuevo, bueno quiero aclarar q estoy muy feliz de tener al menos 2 reviews, asiq gracias.**

**Tormenta777: Aquí esta el sig. cap. (aunque seguro ya te diste cuenta de eso).**

**AstridHoferson5757: He visto las historias que tienes en favoritos varias veces y tambien se hicieron mis favoritos, me alegra tenerte de compañera de nombre, y la verdad es cierto, seria genial una cita así o tener a alguien como Hipo, pero bue.**

**IMPORTANTE: También quiero decir q esta historia ya esta terminada, por lo que no se preocupen de si la voy a abandonar. Yo funciono así: escribo las historias y después las publico cada viernes, de este modo no se quedan con la intriga d cuando voy a actualizar. Si no subo el cap. Fue por una emergencia y el prox. Viernes les explicare, así q no se preocupen. Bueno, no los entretengo más.**

**¡ESPEREN!**

**Ningún personaje me pertenece solo me divierto creando historias.**

Una noticia impactante.

Hipo P.O.V.:

Llegamos a Berk, cuando nos encontramos con Gothi quien nos llamo para que fuésemos a su casa. Cuando llegamos nos explico lo siguiente.

Gothi:- Seguramente, esto debe ser extraño para ustedes, pero debo decírselos. Un extraño ser amenaza con destruir todo el amor de la faz de la Tierra y ustedes son los únicos que pueden detenerlos.

Astrid:- ¿Pero por que alguien querría hacer algo así?

Gothi:- Hace mucho tiempo, en un lugar lejano, un hombre llamado Ero se casaría con su prometida Glazie, pero una desgracia ocurrió. Un día antes de la boda, Glazie fue asesinada. No hubo nadie mas triste por la situación que Ero, desde entonces, su alma carecía de bondad. Ero veía a las otras parejas y sentía una terrible agonía. No lo pudo soportar y decidió destruir todo significado de amor. Dice la leyenda que tan solo dos personas de noble corazón, podrán detenerlo antes de que realice su objetivo.

Hipo:-Pero, por que nos lo dice a nosotros.

Gothi:- Creo que ya saben que es lo que trato de decir.

Astrid:-Lo que usted nos quiere decir es que nosotros, que solo llevamos un día saliendo, ¿debemos acabar con un tal Ero que quiere destruir el Amor?

Gothi:- Si, ese seria un excelente resumen- dijo pensándolo mejor.

Astrid:- Pero por que nosotros.

Gothi:- Porque ambos tienen un gran corazón y se notaba su afecto mutuo desde hace varios años. Se que deben tener miles de preguntas pero esto es algo que deben elegir. ¿Arriesgarían sus vidas para que no se extinga este gran sentimiento? Los dejare pensarlo, mañana espero una respuesta.

Salimos sin decir una sola palabra y continuamos así hasta que llegamos a la Academia que por suerte estaba vacía. Eso nos ayudaría a pensarlo mejor.

Hipo:- Creo que deberíamos hacerlo.

Astrid:- Si yo también- dijo con temor en su voz.

Hipo:- ¿Estas bien?- dije preocupado.

Astrid:- Tengo miedo.

Hipo:-¿De que?

Astrid:- De que te pase algo.

Hipo:- Astrid, no me va a pasar nada.

Astrid:- Hipo, te conozco, eres capaz de arriesgar tu vida.

Hipo:- Te prometo que solo arriesgare mi vida si la tuya corre peligro.

Astrid:- Bien, ya sabemos la respuesta.

Fuimos a la casa de Gothi para saber que debíamos hacer.

Hipo:- ¡GOTHI!

Astrid:- ¡YA TENEMOS UNA RESPUESTA!

Gothi:- Ya escuche, y no griten que estoy vieja. Cual es su respuesta- dijo abriéndonos la puerta.

Hipo y Astrid:- Estamos dispuestos a arriesgarlo todo.

Gothi:- Bien lo que deben hacer es lo siguiente. Deben viajar hacia donde la luz no toque las tierras y solo hay oscuridad y utilizar el poder para que Ero no realice su cometido.

Hipo:-Y ¿Cual es ese lugar?

Astrid:-¿Y de que poder esta hablando?

Gothi:- Hay no lo se niños yo solo digo acertijos.

Astrid P.O.V.:

Salimos de la cabaña nuevamente para comenzar con la resolución del acertijo.

Hipo:- Bien, que lugares conocemos que no luz.

Astrid:- No lo se, a menos que sea…

Hipo y Astrid:-¡LA ISLA DEIRON!

Hipo:-¡CLARO NO HAY UN LUGAR MAS OSCURO QUE ESA ISLA!

Astrid:- Bien, ahora hay que saber cual es ``El poder``

Hipo:-Esa es fácil, ¿Cuál es el poder mas fuerte que conocemos?

Astrid:-¡Un ataque de dragón!

Hipo:-Bien, Chimuelo, Tormenta, iremos a la isla Deiron.

HipoP.O.V.:

Fueron dos difíciles semanas de vuelo debido a la falta de agua y comida. Cuando llegamos encontramos un árbol con unos frutos que parecían comestibles, eran verdes y dulces. Un momento después de saciar nuestra hambre de dos semanas comenzamos a caminar. Luego de un tiempo nuestros dragones comenzaron a sentir una presencia que nosotros no. De pronto comenzamos a sentir una inmensa oscuridad. De la nada, distintas siluetas comenzaron a moverse alrededor nuestro.

**Mmmm, ¿Que pasara ahora?, ¿Qué o quienes son esas sombras?, ¿Serán amigos o enemigos? Todo esto y más en el sig. cap. **

**Si les gusto el capitulo, pongan un buen review, si no les gusto…..**

**También pongan un buen review. ¿Qué? No sabían que funcionaba así, pues así es.**

**Ya enserio, pongan uno bueno o malo si así lo quieren.**

**Chauchis.**

**Astrid Hofferson 01.**


	3. Conociendo a Los villanos

**Hoooooliiiiis. Bueno, ahora sabremos quienes o que son esas sombras.**

**AstridHoferson5757: Lamento lo de la intriga pero al menos asi se quedan enganchados. Voy a ver eso del juego, lo habia visto pero no me habia llamado la atencion.**

**Tormenta777: Gracias por tu opinion, espero te guste la historia.**

**La semana se me pasaba lenta que suerte q ya llego el viernes Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Bueno, no entretengo mas.**

Conociendo a los villanos.

Astrid P.O.V.:

Astrid:-¡¿Quiénes son?!

No hubo respuesta, tan solo se escuchaba el sonido de ramas partiéndose con cada paso de estas personas o animales, Hipo logro ver a nuestros contrincantes y, al rato, yo también. Eran de nuestra estatura, andar bípedo, rojos como el infierno y ojos endemoniados. A sus espaldas había espinas que se alargaban mientras siseaban. Nosotros éramos unos infiltrados en sus tierras y actuaban como se debía pero no podíamos ceder. Teníamos una misión que cumplir. Hipo lanzo el primer ataque y lo vi utilizar una espada hecha por el mismo la cual sabia manejar debido a mi entrenamiento con el. Golpeo al dragón que luego llamamos _Espinus Silenciosus_ ya que sus ataques eran con espinas y sigilosos. Le dejo un tajo profundo en el hombro al que parecía el líder, porque cuando lo herimos todos voltearon a mirarnos, depuestos a atacar.

No podíamos con ellos, por lo que emprendimos una digna huida en nuestros dragones.

Hipo P.O.V.:

Anochecía. Estaba armando las carpas de campamento mientras Astrid miraba las chispas que desprendía la fogata.

Hipo:- ¿En que estas pensando?

Astrid:- En cuando éramos niños y me besaste la mejilla.

_Flashback:_

Astrid estaba deprimida, nadie sabía la razón, pero había estado así una semana completa.

Hipo:- Astrid, ¿Qué te pasa?

Astrid:- Estoy deprimida eso es todo.

Hipo odiaba verla así, era entristecedor. De pronto, algo tomo desprevenida a la rubia, Hipo había besado su mejilla.

Hipo:- Espero que te alegres pronto y no estés mas triste- dijo para salir corriendo.

Astrid:- Ya no lo estoy- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de que el vikingo no la escuchaba.

_Fin de Flashback:_

Hipo:- Sabes, nunca supe por que te pusiste así.

Astrid:- Estuve una semana triste porque tu te habías enojado conmigo.

_Flashback:_

Hipo:- ¡Eres una tonta!

Astrid:- ¡No, tu eres el tonto!- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Hipo:- No te me acerques no quiero verte.

Astrid:- Yo tampoco

Cada uno fue a sus casas llorando por la pelea que tuvieron.

_Fin de Flashback:_

Hipo:- Si lo recuerdo, fue la semana mas triste de mi vida luego de la de la muerte de mi madre.

Astrid.- Si la mía también.

Nos quedamos dormidos cada uno en su carpa. Había sido una noche agotadora.

**MMMMMMMMMMMM. ¿Que pasara ahora? Perdon por que el cap sea tan corto. Bueno, si quieren leer mi otro fic se llama "San Valentin: Tu felicidad es primero". Okay.**

**Chauchis.**

**Astrid Hofferson 01.**


	4. El beso que nunca llego

**Holiiiiiis de nuevo, acabo de editar este cap, porque olvide poner mi nota, pero perdonen por ser distraída. Quiero agradecer a Tormenta777 y a Astrid Hoferson5757 por sus comentarios, los cuales ahora responderé.**

**Tormenta777: Para que no halla confusión, es un recuerdo, osea, se pelearon cuando eran chicos, pero tranquila, mi prima cuando lo leyó tampoco entendió.**

**Astrid Hoferson 5757: Gracias por pasar por mi otro fic, y gracias también por decir que el cap anterior me quedo buenísimo, yo también pienso que de niños eran adorables, y ya de paso contesto el review de este cap. lo de la furia nocturna quiero aclarar por las dudas que no es furia nocturna, es mujer, y el que lee esta nota y no entiende de q hablo, lo sabra al final del cap.**

**También**** quiero agradecer a, como bien dice una de mis autoras favoritas Veddartha, mis "queridos lectores ninja" que leen sin comentar, porque eso también me pone feliz, ya que en solo tres capítulos hemos logrado 1163 visitas, les agradezco a todos y ahora si, el cap.**

El beso que nunca llego.

Astrid P.O.V.:

Cuando desperté y salí de la carpa, pude ver a Hipo remover las cenizas de la fogata de la noche anterior. Tenía un aspecto deplorable, era evidente que no había dormido en toda la noche.

Astrid:- ¿Te sientes bien?

Hipo:- Si, solo vigilaba por si algo o alguien decide atacarnos.

Astrid:- ¿No quieres dormir un poco?

Hipo:- No. Quiero estar mas tiempo contigo antes de que debamos enfrentar a Ero.

Astrid:- Bien y que quieres hacer.

Hipo:- Por el momento no se me ocurre nada. Solo quiero decirte que no voy a dejar que nada te pase aunque me cueste la vida.

Astrid:- Yo igual.

El espacio entre nosotros se hacia cada vez mas reducido. Hasta podia sentir su respiración. Estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando nos sobresaltamos por el aullido de un lobo.

Hipo:- Creo que deberíamos seguir.

Astrid:- Lo mismo digo.

Caminamos hasta que callo el sol, donde paramos a descansar.

Astrid P.O.V.:

Hipo:- Bien, las carpas ya están listas.

Astrid:- Bien, voy a alimentar a las bestias que tenemos de mascotas.

Este comentario recibió unas miradas de desaprobación de parte de los dos reptiles.

Hipo:- Espera.

Astrid:-Que.

Hipo:- Creo que Chimuelo y Tormenta pueden esperar un poco mas.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde riendo y hablando.

Hipo:- Pero no se, siempre me dice "Piensa un poco, si quieres ser un gran líder como yo debes seguir mis pasos y Bla-Bla-Bla"

Astrid:- Yo creo que serás un buen líder algún día.

Comenzamos a acercarnos. Su presencia era agradable y me tranquilizaba, aun en las situaciones más difíciles. Era mínimo el espacio que había entre nosotros. Era evidente lo que pasaría. Y hubiera pasado si no hubiese sido interrumpido por el rugido de dos hambrientos dragones.

Hipo:- ¡Creo que es hora de alimentarlos!- dijo sonrojado y nervioso.

Astrid:- ¡Si yo pienso igual!- dije de la misma manera.

Al día siguiente partimos. Era mediodía cuando estábamos a mitad de camino.

Chimuelo P.O.V.:

Tormenta me estuvo volviendo loco todo el día.

Tormenta:- ¿Ya llegamos?

Chimuelo:-No.

Tormenta:-¿Falta mucho?

Chimuelo:- Si.

Tormenta:- ¿Estas seguro, seguro, SEGURO?

Chimuelo:- ¡Si! Que no te cansas de hablar.

Tormenta:-Lo siento- dijo ofendida.

Chimuelo:- No importa, tienes razón, no debí gritarte.

Tormenta:- Es que no me gusta este lugar.

Chimuelo:- A mi tampoco.

Hipo P.O.V.:

De repente, comenzó a esparcirse una espesa neblina negra al ras del suelo. Comenzaron a aparecer Espinus Silenciosus por todas partes. De la nada surgió una figura femenina. Su piel era blanca como la nieve, su cabello oscuro como la noche y sus ojos rojos como el fuego. Había algo distinto en ella, algo sobrenatural. En su espalda pude ver dos alas de furia nocturna

- Al fin nos conocemos.

**MMMMMMMM. ¿quien sera esta mujer?¿Como sabia que estaban alli? **

**Todo esto y mas en el proximo cap. que aviso que (comounica excepcion de mi trabajo) subire mañana si no tengo tantas cosas que hacer, pero si no lo publico mañana lo hare el domingo, es decir, pasado mañana.**

**Chauchis.**

**Astrid Hofferson 01.**


	5. Historias e identidades

**Aquí**** esta el cap. que les había prometido, gracias por seguir visitando mi fic y los otros dos que escribí (por si no lo sabían son "****San Valentin: Tu felicidad es primero" y "A tu lado, todo es mejor").**

**Bueno, a Astrid hoferson5757 ya le comente el review en el cap anterior asique...**

**Tormenta777: Me alegra que te halla gustado el cap. y gracias por todas tus opiniones (ademas, para mi lo de Tormenta y Chimuelo también fue muy divertido)**

**Ok, aquí esta el cap. 5 de "Si estamos juntos nada es imposible".**

Historias e identidades.

Hipo P.O.V.:

Hipo:- ¿Quién eres tu?

Astrid:- ¿Eres cómplice de Ero?

- Ay no, yo soy Glazie.

Hipo:- ¡¿Qué, pero si tu fuiste asesinada?!

Glazie:- ¿Qué?, ah ustedes deben haber escuchado la otra historia. Bien, les diré la verdad, yo soy Glazie y Ero es, en realidad, Desdentado.

Hipo y Astrid:- ¿Quién?

Glazie:- ¿Tothless?

Hipo y Astrid:- ¿Qué?

Glazie:- Chimuelo.

Hipo y Astrid:- Ahhh.

Hipo:- ¿Pero si chimuelo es un furia nocturna y tu una humana?, creo- agregue por sus alas.

Glazie:-Bueno, ahora, soy humana, pero antes era una furia nocturna.

Astrid:- ¿Pero como?

Glazie:- Les contare. Estábamos en la isla nocturna, hogar de los furias nocturnas, y "Chimuelo", como le dicen ustedes, se estaba por casar conmigo. Pero no se por que dijo que no y salio corriendo- dijo mirando a Chimuelo.

Chimuelo:- Lo hice porque escuche lo que le dijiste a tu amiga.

Hipo y Astrid:- ¡¿Por qué podemos entenderlo?!

Glazie:- Es un simple Hechizo, la dragona también puede hablar. Que fue lo que oíste.

Chimuelo:- Lo que oí fue…

_Flashback:_

Glazie:- Todo esta listo, en cuanto me case seré la dragona con mas fortuna en el mundo, Meira.

Meira:- Eres tan afortunada e inteligente.

_Fin de Flashback:_

Glazie:- ¡Me refería a que iba a ser la mas afortunada porque me casaría contigo inútil! Pero si quieres volveremos a intentarlo y no destruiré todo el amor.

Chimuelo:- Lo siento, pero ahora quiero a otra persona- dijo mirando a Tormenta afectivamente.

Glazie:- Bien- dijo alegre- destrúyanlos- dijo ahora mas seria.

_Espinosus Silenciosus _ comenzaron a acercársenos con la intención de herirnos. Astrid provoco un tajo profundo en el hombro de uno y yo encaje mi espada en el cráneo de otro, no queríamos lastimarlos pero no teníamos opción. Luego de cuarenta y cinco minutos de pelea uno de ellos mordió la pierna derecha de Astrid. Pude escuchar su grito de dolor. Chimuelo lanzo una bola de plasma al suelo, lo cual provoco la huida de los reptiles.

Hipo:- ¡Astrid, estas bien!

Astrid:- Si, me encuentro bien- dijo con un tono doloroso.

Hipo:- No, no estas bien, esa cosa te dejo una mordedura profunda en la pierna.

Por suerte Patapez me enseño como tratar una herida de este tipo.

Astrid:- Gracias.

Hipo:- Tranquila, no fue nada que no se pueda arreglar.

Astrid:- No, me refiero a que gracias por estar siempre conmigo y nunca me abandonas.

Hipo:- Oye tu no te quedas atrás, siempre me cuidas y te preocupas por mi.

Chimuelo P.O.V.:

Tormenta:- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Chimuelo:- ¿Además de esa?, si.

Tormenta:- ¿Por qué no quisiste ser el novio de Glazie?

Chimuelo:- No lo se pero me da pena.

Tormenta:- ¿Por qué?

Chimuelo:- Porque la entiendo.

Tormenta:-¿Cómo?

Chimuelo:- Solo lo se, si.

_Flashback:_

Chimuelo:- Oye, Tormenta he estado pensando y me di cuenta de que quiero que seamos mas que amigos.

Tormenta:- Mira, Chimuelo, eres un muy buen amigo, pero no mas que eso- y tras decir esas palabras se fue volando.

_Fin de Flashback:_

Chimuelo:- (Ojala algún día ocurra).

**Mmmmmm, ¿Que ira a pasar ahora?¿Algún día pasara algo entre Tormenta y Chimuelo?¿Que ocurrirá con Hipo y Astrid?**

**Todo esto y mas en el proximo cap. de "Si estamos juntos, nada es imposible", el cual si subiré el prox. viernes, pero no desesperen, ya llegara el día, ya llegara.**

**Ok, Nos leemos el viernes, pásense por mis otros fics, comenten ¿O seria revieween? Neh. Cuídense**

**Chauchis.**

**Astrid Hofferson 01.**


	6. Una tarde radiante y una noche oscura

**Hooooliiiiiiis. Bueno, primero que nada quiero decirles que ya llegamos a las 1820 visitas, y estoy muy feliz!, quiero pedirles un favor, pero no para mi, para una amiga, ella tiene un blog llamado World of Juli 28, si pudieran pasarse y si les gusta hacerse seguidores estoy segura de que ella se los agradeceria mucho.**

**Bueno, tambien estoy feliz porque siempre son dos las que ponen reviews, y ahora fueron 5 (contando a las otras dos) asiq gracias por todo, igual tambien, como bien dice una de mis autoras favoritas Veddartha (la cual me encantaria si leyera mi fic, pero no se puede todo) quiero agradecer a mis lectores ninja, bueno, contesto reviews:**

**Anya: Aqui esta el cap (aunque ya lo debes saber)**

** .5: Me alegra que te halla encantado.**

**Astrid Hoferson 5757: Para eso es que le puse lo de los varios nombres, siempre me gusto ponerle algo de gracia a las cosas. Y no puedo decir nada sobre el otro asunto.**

**Tormenta777: Si quieres llámame (Al igual que el resto) Cande, porque ese es mi nombre. Y repito lo mismo, no puedo hablar sobre ese asunto.**

**Maylu Liya: Lamento decirte que no habra mas momentos romanticos entre Hipo y Astrid porque, na mentira, ya se acerca lo romántico, espera dos caps mas. Con lo de Tormenta y Chimuelo ya dije lo que dije, no los voy a cansar repitiendo siempre lo mismo.**

**Bueno dos cosas mas, Una, participo de un concurso en el foro Canciones del antiguo Berk, y si alguien quiere votarme, no mentira, pero lean los fics de los demas autores porque en verdad son magnificas, y segundo,es que esta historia esta llegando a su fin, faltan 3 caps mas y esto se acaba, pero ya tengo escrita otra novela, asiq solo me falta crear el final y la subire, asiq no me extrañen tanto, bueno.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, los dueños son los penitentes cabeza de plopus (si no leyeron MAZE RUNNER no van a entender) de DreamWorks y/o Cressida Cowel.**

**Disfruten el cap.**

Una tarde radiante y una noche oscura.

Hipo P.O.V.:

Cuando desperté comencé a sonreír debido a que vi a la persona que mas amo en el mundo.

Astrid:- Buenos días dormilón, ¿Cuánto tiempo mas pensabas dormir?- dijo a modo de broma.

Hipo:- No lo se unas dos, tres horas mas- dije siguiéndole el juego.

Astrid:- Ya enserio, debemos continuar.

Luego de un tiempo la falta de comida se hizo presente y Astrid y yo caímos al suelo.

Hipo:- ¿Estas bien?

Astrid:- Si, ¿Y tu?

Hipo:- Igual, creo que deberíamos parar aquí.

Si bien pasamos toda la tarde reposando la pasamos juntos.

Astrid:- ¿Verdad o Reto?

Hipo:- Elijo verdad.

Astrid:- ¿Sabes por que Patan te odia?

Hipo:- Porque tu me quieres a mi y no a el, es muy fácil de averiguar.

Astrid:- Bien, yo elijo Reto.

Hipo:- Te reto a…- dije al pensar- comer un pescado crudo.

Astrid:- ¡Que asco!

Hipo:- Es un reto, debes cumplir con tu palabra.

Al decir esto la vi tragarse un pescado del plato de Chimuelo.

Astrid:- Fue muy asqueroso- dijo cuando sintió un escalofrío.

Luego de esta graciosa ocasión seguimos sobre nuestros dragones. Al caer la noche llegamos a nuestro destino. El castillo donde la más pura maldad se encontraba. El único ruido que alcanzaba a oírse era el sonido de las pisadas de nuestros dragones, ya que nosotros nos encontrábamos sobre ellos.

Astrid P.O.V.:

Todo el palacio se lucia de un color negro y todos los muebles estaban destruidos. No era difícil darse cuenta que había pasado muchos años de soledad. Como mujer la entendía, pero a pesar de todo lo que sufrió nada de eso justifica los daños que quería causar.

Glazie:- Los estaba esperando, pasen.

Si bien nos había sorprendido estábamos preparados para todo tipo de ataque.

Glazie:- Quería presentarles a alguien- dijo para luego gritar- ¡FREDRIK!

De repente, apareció un chico adolescente de unos 14 o 15 años el cual traía unas ropas sucias y rotas. Fredrik tenía ojos grises y el cabello color negro. Su mirada solo demostraba terror y angustia.

Glazie:- Lo capture cuando solo era un niño, me ha servido desde entonces.

Hipo:- ¿Por qué no lo dejas libre?

Glazie:- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y deshacerme de el? Claro que no niño.

Astrid:- ¡¿No te ha hecho nada por que no lo dejas en paz?!

Glazie:- Porque no quiero y punto.

Cuando termino de hablar comenzó a tratar de derribarnos. En este momento, había comenzado la batalla para defender lo bueno y terminar con lo malo.

**Mmmmmm, como no soy tan mala, les pondre el sig. cap. hoy mimo, ya veran como cuando vean este cap, van a ver que tambien hay otro, asiq no me despido tan largamente porque me leeran en un solo click suyo, bueno, nos leemos en un clik**

**Astrid Hofferson 01**


	7. La batalla final

**Holiiiiiis, les dije que no seria tanto, bueno, como no hay reviews que comentar, les dejo el disclaimer y el cap. Ah, y solo faltan (sin contar este) 2 caps.**

**Disclaimer: Ningun personaje me pertenece, les pertenece a DreamWorks y/o Cressida Cowell.**

La batalla final.

Hipo P.O.V.:

De pronto, Glazie comenzó a lanzar bolas de plasma de un color violeta verdoso. Al ver que podíamos evitarlas con facilidad, empezó a abrir distintos portales de los cuales surgieron extrañas criaturas. Estas criaturas eran mitad toro y mitad hombre, tenían el cuerpo cubierto de pelos y una fuerza descomunal. Trataban de derribarnos, cuando Chimuelo decidió atacarlos para que nosotros podamos enfocarnos en Glazie, mientras, Tormenta se enfrentaba a los _Espinus Silenciosus_. La pelea estaba ganada, ya que teníamos "el poder" para lograrlo, sin embargo algo en todo lo que teníamos faltaba.

Como nosotros estábamos cada vez mas cerca, Glazie provocó una lluvia de espinas de variados tamaños que chocaban de manera estruendosa contra el suelo. Por suerte para nosotros, nos pudimos ocultar debajo del escudo que yo tenia y Glazie estaba enfocada en Chimuelo y Tormenta, lo que nos dejaba tiempo para pensar nuestros movimientos.

Astrid:- ¡Debes ir y acabar con ella!

Hipo:- ¡No, no quiero que te pase nada malo!

Astrid:- Tu solo hazlo, yo estaré bien.

La deje con mi escudo y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Glazie, no logro verme, por lo que aproveche la oportunidad y, como podía, llegue a ella esquivando las espinas y clave mi daga en su espalda. Por un momento permaneció de pie, pero luego cayó al suelo para no volver a levantarse jamás. El ambiente comenzó a tranquilizarse y transmitía paz y serenidad.

Astrid P.O.V.:

Astrid:- ¡Lo lograste!

Hipo:- ¿Lo logre?- dije incrédulo- ¡Lo logre!

Astrid:- Sabia que podrías hacerlo.

Entonces festejamos de una manera simple, con uno de esos abrazos de los cuales no quieres que terminen. Pero no todo era paz y armonía, pues, al abrazarnos, volvimos a sentir una oscuridad agobiante y luego de esto, vi caer a Hipo frente a mí con su daga clavada en el hombro al tiempo en que veía a Glazie levantarse y reír.

Glazie:- ¿Enserio creyeron que seria tan fácil derrotarme?

Al término de estas palabras, vi formarse un aura negra alrededor de Hipo.

Astrid:- ¡¿Qué le has hecho bruja?!

Glazie:- Yo que tu dejaría de insultarme e iría a la isla mas cercana para salvarlo, porque sino morirá.

Claro que no lo llevaría a la isla más cercana, ya que solo había una persona que sabia de cosas como estas y vivía en una isla que estaba a dos días de aquí, pero no por eso lo dejaría morir.

Luego de pasar por distintos pueblos llegamos a destino. Cuando bajamos Gothi nos recibió con la pregunta mas lógica.

Gothi:- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Astrid:- Glazie le hizo algo y no quiere despertar

Gothi:- Pero Glazie esta muerta.

Astrid:- Glazie esta viva, Ero era Chimuelo y antes Glazie era una furia nocturna, es una larga historia.

Gothi:- Bien, Hellen, trae las flores de loto molidas, los jengibres aceitados y los zorzales crudos ¡Ya!

Cuando Hellen volvió con los ingredientes ya mezclados se los dieron de beber a Hipo y se despertó sobresaltado.

Hipo:- Estoy despierto, que paso.

Astrid:- Casi mueres pero Gothi te dio de beber un brebaje que salvo tu vida.

De pronto, el suelo comenzó a temblar. Glazie surgió del cielo que se encontraba nublado, debido a que una fuerza oscura se encontraba en el.

Glazie:- No estaba por morir, solo les quite tiempo y ahora que renové mis fuerzas ¡SOY INVENCIBLE!

Entonces, el suelo comenzó a quebrarse, torres de tierra ascendían y descendían sobre el agua. En una de estas nos encontrábamos Hipo y yo.

Hipo:- Si vamos a morir lo único que quiero que debo decirte es que te amo mas que a nada en este mundo y que así será hasta mi ultimo aliento

Astrid:- Y yo quiero decirte que si voy a perder la vida me alegro de que sea a tu lado. Eres la única persona a la que le ha pertenecido mi corazón y así será hasta que este deje de latir.

En ese momento, juntamos nuestras cabezas y nos tomamos de las manos cerrando los ojos, esperando el temido final.

**Mmmmmmmmm, ¿Que ira a pasar ahora?¿Cual sera el destino de nuestros héroes?¿Alguien lee estas notas?¿Dejare de hacer preguntas?¿Abran ustedes que las preguntas significan que subiré el próximo cap el viernes sig.?**

**Todo esto y mas en el próximo cap de "Si estamos juntos nada es imposible"**

**Espero les guste y no me odien por hacerlos esperar una semana, pero les digo algo, en el próximo capitulo es donde la cosa se pone buena porque Glazie O/%$·/)%&/·$ y entonces Hipo ·="/(&$W&(/& pero Astrid dijo que ·=/Q&/%&$Q&(& y esos son los avances. ¿Que? ¿No pueden entenderlos? Pues ese es su problema X(.**

**Bueno, fuera de toda broma, nos leemos el próximo viernes.**

**Chauchis.**

**Astrid Hofferson 01.**


	8. El nombre es muy largo,no me deja copiar

**Holiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis. Bueno, en este cap, se termina todo, pero habrá uno mas con lo que seria la vida después del final, justo después de que Hipo muer... digo, em, ejem, jejejeje (nerviosa) quise decir que todos terminan con vida (inventado en el momento). Mentira, si aquí no muere nadie, pero bue, aca les dejo el cap, espero les guste.**

El descubrimiento que termino con la pesadilla.

Hipo P.O.V.:

En ese momento nuestras manos emitieron un destello blanco del cual no pudimos observar debido al hecho de que nuestros ojos se encontraban cerrados.

Glazie:- ¡AHHHH!

Al oír el grito abrimos los ojos y nos sorprendimos al ver lo que ocurría.

Hipo:- ¡¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?!

Gothi:- ¡Es el poder!

Hipo:- ¡¿Pero cual?!

Astrid:- ¡No lo se!, talvez sea…

Hipo y Astrid:- El amor.

En cuanto terminamos de decir estas palabras nos elevamos, giramos en el aire con nuestras miradas aun conectadas y unas sonrisas en los labios.

Glazie:- ¡NOOOO!

Hipo:- Parece que cuando demostramos lo que sentimos…

Astrid:- … Tenemos una unión mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Hipo:- Bien, debes saber que voy a hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

Astrid:- Pero no es necesario, ¿Sabes?, pues el solo hecho de verte y que me hables me causa una alegría que perdura durante toda una semana.

- NOOOO- dijo Glazie cayendo de rodillas.

Hipo y Astrid:- Y lo masa importante de todo es que…

Glazie:- Ni se les ocurra.

Hipo y Astrid:- Te amo más que a mi propia vida.

Glazie:- NOOO, ESTABA TAN CERCA.

Desde su interior surgió una luz blanca, que cuando ceso de brillar dejo al descubierto al furia nocturna hembra.

Hipo:- ¡¿Glazie?!

En efecto, aquel dragón había sido antes la criatura mas maligna en la faz de la Tierra. Luego, vimos como Chimuelo se le acercaba y comenzó a gruñirle.

Astrid:- Tal parece que ya no podremos entenderlos.

Creímos que comenzarían a pelear, ya que los gruñidos eran ofensivos, pero luego comenzaron a calmarse. Chimuelo nos hizo entender a través de gestos que Glazie estaba arrepentida por todo lo ocurrido.

Hipo:- Bien, ahora debemos encontrarte un hogar.

Astrid:- Y creo que ya se con quien deberías quedarte- dijo con una sonrisa- Gothi, ¿No te gustaría una compañera?

Gothi:- Niña sabes que no me agradan los dragones.

Astrid:- Pero seria una buena compañía, además, podría convertirse en tu mejor amiga.

Gothi:- Bien, voy a intentarlo.

Luego de esto, Glazie y Gothi se retiraron a la casa de la última.

Astrid:- Bien, pues hasta aquí ha llegado la historia de la aventura.

Hipo:- Si, pero a partir de mañana comenzaremos a escribir nuestra propia historia- dije sonriente- hasta mañana, que descanses bien.

Astrid:- Igualmente Haddock.

Chimuelo P.O.V.:

Cuando nuestros jinetes se fueron a dormir me decidí a quedarme a hablar con Tormenta.

Chimuelo:- Al fin todo termino.

Tormenta:- Si, mira, ¿Recuerdas lo que me habías preguntado la semana pasada? Lo de que si querías que fuéramos mas que amigos.

Chimuelo:- Si lo recuerdo.

Tormenta:- Bien, lo estuve pensando y quiero estar en una relación contigo.

Chimuelo:- Bien, ya es oficial, que descanses.

Tormenta:- Igualmente- dijo para luego besarme en la mejilla.

Luego de esta conversación cada uno fue a la casa de su respectivo dueño.

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwww, que chu :3, terminaron juntos. Ahora en el sig. cap verán el lindosupermegaultrahiperchu final que escribí (ah cualquiera si era mas malo que hacer bowling). Bueno, nos vemos en el sig cap. Dejen un lindo y hermoso review para saber cual es su hermosa opinión o su critica de ultra ayuda. Y no olviden votar por el fic que quieran en los retos de "Universo alternativo" y "Reto de Agosto de Hiccup y Astrid" en el foro "Canciones del antiguo Berk".**


	9. El sol de un nuevo dia

**Holiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis. Bueno, esto sera la despedida, es el ultimo capitulo de "Si estamos juntos nada es imposible". Agradezco mucho a todos los que leyeron mi novela, desde México, España, Argentina, no se si se me olvida uno, Perú, Chile , los pocos de Colombia y Venezuela, pero especialmente a Astrid Hoferson 5757 y a Tormenta 777, que me siguieron desde el comienzo, y también a, como dice Veddartha, mis lectores ninja, que leen sin comentar, pero esto no es lo ultimo que verán de mi, se los aseguro, bueno, lo importante que me falta decir estará al final del cap. así que lean, mis lectores, lean.**

El sol de un nuevo día.

Hipo P.O.V.:

Desperté y, como de costumbre fui a la herrería. Cuando estaba en pleno trabajo oí que alguien tocaba la puerta. De seguro era Bocón que había olvidado sus llaves, otra vez, por lo que fui a abrir la puerta.

Astrid:- ¡Hola!

Hipo:- Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Astrid:- Nada, solo vine a verte.

Hipo:- En ese caso, pasa.

Astrid:- Gracias- dijo al tiempo en que entraba al establecimiento.

En cuanto entro, se me ocurrió una idea.

Hipo:- ¿Por qué no me ayudas?

Astrid:-¿Qué?, no yo uso armas, no las fabrico. Además, no se como hacerlo.

Hipo:- Bien pues yo te enseñare.

Le di una de las espadas que debía afilar. Me coloque detrás de ella y encimé mis manos sobre las suyas al mismo tiempo que pisaba el pedal que hacia girar la rueda que usaba para afilar espadas. Tardo un tiempo hasta que pudo aprender.

Hipo:- Lo ves, no fue tan difícil.

Astrid:- Si, de hecho fue mas sencillo de lo que creí.

Hipo:- Dime, ¿Quieres ir a un picnic?

Astrid:- Me encantaría.

Cuando llegamos ya estaba todo preparado.

Hipo:- Debo serte sincero, sabia que dirías que si.

Astrid:- No importa- dijo cuando nos sentamos en el suelo- Me gusta estar contigo.

Hipo:- A mi igual. Eres una de las únicas personas que me entiende.

Astrid:- Bien, pues yo tengo un regalo para ti.

Y al término de estas palabras, me beso de una manera que expresaba todo lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Luego de esa muestra de afecto, nos separamos un poco para abrazarnos.

Entonces me regalo una de sus bellísimas sonrisas, de esas sin las cuales no puedo vivir. Cuando estaba junto a ella el tiempo se paraba y solo podía pensar en nosotros. Algunas veces me pregunto, ¿Si somos tan diferentes, por que nos queremos? Pero el solo hecho de verla me contesta esa ridícula pregunta. Porque lo que nosotros sentimos es Amor, de ese que sabes que nunca va a terminar y el cual quieres proteger por mas fuerte que sea, algo que muchas personas en el mundo sienten y que nosotros logramos salvar. Pues una vida sin amor, cariño o amistad no es una vida que yo quisiera tener. Y mucho menos si involucra no volver a estar con esa persona especial, esa persona que hace que brille el sol en mi mundo a pesar de que el día este nublado, esa que logra alegrar mi vida con tan solo sonreír y la cual es, posiblemente, la única que puede comprenderme, y esa persona se llama nada mas y nada menos que Astrid Hofferson.

Astrid P.O.V.:

Entonces me dedico una de sus tiernas y adorables miradas. Al estar con el todo el mundo desaparecía y solo me enfocaba en nosotros. Pues cuando me miraba hacía que olvide todos mis problemas ¿Y que si somos diferentes? Esas diferencias son las que nos unen más día a día, y nos hacen dar cuenta de que lo nuestro es más especial a cada minuto. Pues sentir el Amor es la cosa más bella del mundo, y mucho más si estoy con la persona indicada. Ese alguien que te deja saber que estará contigo, no importa que tan difícil sea, ese alguien que hace lo que sea por verte feliz y sin el cual no puedes vivir. Y el cual sin importar cuantas veces se enojen trataras de proteger y defender hasta el último de tus días, de esas personas que quieres que estén junto a ti por el resto de tu vida y que solo quieres que sea feliz y mucho mas si eres tu la que provoca tal alegría. Porque eso es sentir algo por una persona y es lo mejor que te puede pasar ya que no puedes sentirte bien si no estas con ese alguien, y para mi ese alguien es Hipo Horrendo Abadejo Haddock III.

**Fin.**

**AAhhhhhhh, que tierno :3, (ah porque), bueno, lo importante que quería decirles es que cree un blog para que ustedes sepan cuando subo nuevos fics, y no los voy a engañar, tienen que crearse una cuenta de google+ o algo parecido, pero en los datos pueden decir cualquier cosa, como que nacieron en estados unidos, por ejemplo. Lo único que tienen que poner enserio es el mail y el teléfono, pero no te mandan nada, y entonces me tienen que seguir y pueden decirme lo que sea, preguntas, sugerencias, avisos, y todo lo que quieran, el blog es: Noticias de la ficker Astrid Hofferson 01**

**Traten de buscarlo en google.**

**Bueno, esto quiero que sepan que no es un adiós, es un hasta luego.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Astrid Hofferson 01**

**(Los voy a extrañar)**


End file.
